I just want you to know who I am
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Songfic da música Iris. No Dia dos Namorados, Saori descobre que tem um admirador secreto... quem será?
1. Chapter 1

**Observação:  
**A música Iris, usada nesta songfic, é dos Goo Goo Dolls e de Avril Lavigne

**I just want you to know who I am**

O despertador tocou, acordando-a com seu som estridente. Depois de conferir o dia no calendário, Saori levantou-se da cama com uma expressão triste no olhar.  
Era dia dos namorados. Um dia cuja existência ela gostaria de esquecer...  
Afinal, era uma data em que todas as propagandas da tevê e das revistas mostravam casais felizes, e eles faziam questão de lembrá-la de que ela passaria aquele dia sozinha e infeliz.  
Depois de um banho, vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o café da manhã, com uma cara de completo desânimo.

Hyoga e Fleur já estavam à mesa. A princesa de Asgard estava passando uns dias na mansão, e seu namoro com o cavaleiro de Cisne ia às mil maravilhas. Ao ver o casal, Saori suspirou...  
- Vocês são felizes por terem um ao outro – disse a dona da casa, ao sentar-se ao lado deles.  
- Está dizendo isso porque hoje é dia dos namorados? – perguntou Fleur.  
- Não só por isso. Deve ser muito bom ter alguém ao seu lado... – ela sorriu, com uma certa tristeza no olhar.  
- Mas Saori, você é tão bonita... está sozinha porque quer.  
- É verdade – concordou Hyoga – o que não faltam são caras querendo namorar você.  
Shun também descera para o café, e ao se sentar à mesa, deu sua opinião:  
- É mesmo, principalmente o... aiiiii! – gritou.  
Disfarçadamente, Hyoga deu um chute em sua canela por baixo da mesa, evitando que o amigo cometesse uma tremenda indiscrição.  
Mas Saori não percebeu o que tinha acontecido, e quis saber:  
- O que você ia dizer, Shun?  
- Eu? Nada! – olhou para Hyoga, que fez uma cara ameaçadora – Quer dizer, eu estava me referindo ao Julian... ele vive te mandando flores e presentes, não é verdade?  
- Mas ele não me interessa... – respondeu Saori, totalmente apática.  
- Ainda bem, porque você merece alguém melhor – disse Shun.  
Pouco depois, Tatsume apareceu com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas que tinham sido enviadas para Saori. Ela se surpreendeu com aquele presente inesperado. Fleur comentou:  
- Que flores lindas! De quem serão?  
- Provavelmente do Julian – sugeriu Shun, com medo de apanhar de Hyoga.  
- Tem um cartão escrito: "De alguém que te ama muito".  
- Não assinou?  
- Não. Que estranho...  
- Saori, você tem um admirador secreto! Que romântico!  
Hyoga cochichou no ouvido da namorada:  
- Nem tão secreto...  
Saori só comentou:  
- Eu daria tudo pra saber quem me mandou essas flores...

Quando terminaram o café, Hyoga esperou Saori sair da sala para contar à Fleur a identidade do tal admirador.  
- Bem que eu desconfiava dele. Será que ela também? – perguntou a princesa.  
- Difícil saber... E o Shun quase estragou tudo!  
- Não fiz por mal – se defendeu o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.  
- Você sabe que é segredo!  
- Só quero ver onde vai dar isso... Não adianta nada mandar flores sem se identificar...  
Saori foi até a Fundação Graar, resolver assuntos pendentes. Achava que seu trabalho conseguiria distraí-la de seus pensamentos, mas isso não aconteceu.  
Sentia certa curiosidade em descobrir quem era o tal admirador que a amava tanto, e o motivo de não ter assinado o cartão. Porém...  
"_De que adianta saber... se ele não é a pessoa que eu amo..."._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-lo  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar  
__And I don't want to go home right now  
__E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando nele... no seu grande amor...  
Por Seiya, ela seria capaz de desistir de sua imortalidade...  
Ela era Athena... mas era também uma mulher... uma mulher que amava e sofria por não ter ao seu lado a pessoa que mais queria naquela data tão especial... Ainda que tivesse mil admiradores (secretos ou não), isso não seria suficiente para fazê-la esquecer daquele rapaz que transformara completamente a sua vida. Pela primeira vez, a deusa da sabedoria havia conhecido o significado da palavra amor. E o mais irônico: se apaixonou por alguém que não a correspondia...

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__E tudo que eu sinto é este momento  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
__E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida  
__'Cause sooner or later it's over  
__Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight  
__Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite_

Como era doloroso imaginar que talvez ele estivesse com outra pessoa naquele exato momento, comemorando o dia dos namorados!Sem perceber, Saori já estava chorando... Tentava se concentrar no trabalho, o que resultava num esforço inútil.  
Ela gostaria muito de dizer a Seiya que sentia sua falta, e que ele era a razão de sua vida... mas jamais poderia fazer tal coisa. Tinha  
medo de ser desprezada... de ouvir dele que o único motivo de ter se arriscado tantas vezes para salvar sua vida era somente o seu dever como cavaleiro.  
Mas pior ainda seria se descobrisse que ele amava outra pessoa...

**Algumas horas depois...  
**Ao longo do dia, Saori recebeu mais alguns presentes. O primeiro foi um lindo ursinho de pelúcia. Mais tarde, chegou também uma caixa de bombons de licor. Curiosa, ligou para a floricultura de onde haviam sido enviadas as flores e tentou descobrir a identidade do admirador. Mas a dona da loja não revelou.  
Estava exausta, e resolveu dar uma volta para espairecer. Quem sabe olhar umas vitrines a ajudaria a esquecer sua depressão...  
Entrou no shopping mais próximo, e... se arrependeu imediatamente. "_Tonta! Não devia ter vindo logo hoje... com todos esses casais apaixonados passeando por aqui!".  
_Saori sentiu uma enorme solidão enquanto caminhava pelos corredores... uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, sem que pudesse evitar. Por que tinha que sofrer tanto? Por que teve de se apaixonar pela pessoa errada?  
De repente, viu uma cena que a deixou paralisada...  
Seiya estava entrando numa joalheria... decerto, iria comprar um presente. "_Será que vai dar uma jóia para aquela Mino do orfanato?"_, pensou ela. Sentiu um nó na garganta... parecia que seu coração estava se partindo ao meio...  
Uma idéia terrível passou por sua mente:  
"_E se for uma aliança? Preciso descobrir!".  
_Respirou fundo e entrou na loja.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Seiya estava de costas, esperando que o balconista o atendesse. Tentando parecer o mais natural possível, Saori se aproximou:  
- Seiya, você por aqui?  
Ao vê-la, Seiya levou um susto tão grande que ficou até pálido.  
- Sa-saori...  
- O que foi? Parece que não gostou de me encontrar...  
- Não é isso, é que... – ele nem sabia o que dizer, estava totalmente sem graça.  
- Veio comprar um presente para sua namorada? – perguntou ela, tentando fingir desinteresse.  
- Hã... mais ou menos...  
Nesse momento, o balconista trouxe a caixinha com a jóia que Seiya havia comprado.  
- Preciso que o senhor confirme o endereço para entrega... é na Rua X, número...  
Seiya tentou interromper antes que fosse tarde:  
- Mudei de idéia, eu mesmo vou...  
Mas o vendedor não entendeu e continuou:  
- ...e a destinatária é Saori Kido, correto?  
A garota arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o vendedor dizer seu nome. Agora tudo fazia sentido... Ela virou-se para Seiya e disse:  
- Então... era você...  
Morrendo de vergonha da situação, o cavaleiro não conseguiu encará-la. Pegou a caixinha com a pulseira que tinha comprado. De cabeça baixa, disse apenas:  
- Desculpe se eu te decepcionei...  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele saiu da loja rapidamente. **(NA: ele não saiu sem pagar... já tinha acertado antes).  
**Saori correu atrás dele, enquanto pedia:  
- Espera Seiya, eu quero falar com você!  
Mas ele já estava descendo a escada rolante, e nem ouviu o chamado.  
_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
__E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído  
__I just want you to know who I am  
__Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

"_Que imbecil que eu fui!"_ – pensou ele – "Até parece que a Saori ficaria feliz de saber que eu era o admirador secreto!".  
No fundo, Seiya queria ter contado antes. Porém, seu medo falou mais alto... Achava que ela nunca retribuiria seu amor... e essa dúvida ficou ainda mais forte depois de uma conversa que tivera com Mino alguns meses atrás:

"_Desculpe, Mino... eu gosto de você apenas como minha amiga...".  
__Irritada por ter levado um fora, a garota do orfanato quis magoá-lo:  
_"_Seiya, desista da Saori... você não vê que ela não quer nada com você? O máximo que ela sente é gratidão... nada mais do que isso".  
_  
Depois desse dia, Seiya tinha desistido de declarar seu amor à Saori. Não queria ouvir dela o que Mino tinha sugerido: que ela sentia gratidão por tudo o que ele tinha feito... e nada mais.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras  
__When everything feels like the movies  
__Quando tudo parece como nos filmes  
__Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
__É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo_

E agora, por uma ironia do destino, Saori acabara de saber que ele era o tal admirador secreto. Praticamente fugiu da garota, para não ver sua cara de pena... com certeza ela esperava que fosse outra pessoa. Alguém que realmente a merecesse, e não um pé-rapado como ele, que tinha gasto todas as suas economias naqueles presentes. A verdade é que os romances entre mocinhas ricas e rapazes pobres eram muito bonitos no cinema... só que, na vida real, as coisas eram diferentes. Meio perdido, atravessou o corredor até chegar à saída do shopping.  
Enquanto isso, Saori tentava alcançá-lo, e gritou seu nome:  
- Seiya!  
Ele olhou para trás e a viu. Mas não queria conversar... Não suportaria ouvir dela que aquele amor era apenas uma ilusão de sua parte...  
- Por favor, Saori, me deixa sozinho... – pediu, quando ela chegou mais perto.  
- Mas eu preciso falar com você!  
- Não há nada pra dizer... Eu não preciso da sua pena.  
- Do que está falando? – perguntou ela, sem entender.  
- Não quero que você me diga que gosta de mim como amigo e lamenta por não sentir o mesmo que eu!  
- Eu não vou dizer isso!  
- Vai dizer o quê então?  
- Que eu te amo, bobinho...  
Seiya olhou para ela com cara de espanto, e não conseguiu responder. Ela então se aproximou mais, e sem dizer nada, o beijou.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ele se recobrasse da surpresa e correspondesse ao beijo. Abraçou Saori pela cintura, e ela rodeou seu pescoço com as mãos. Os dois se beijavam com paixão, esquecendo de onde estavam... Porém, com tantos casais por ali, não chamaram muito a atenção. O beijo parecia interminável, e Seiya quase não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, enquanto a apertava contra seu corpo para ter certeza de que era verdade... Quando se afastaram, quase sem ar, ele sorriu e disse:  
- Eu te amo, Saori...  
E entregou a caixinha com a pulseira que havia comprado.  
- Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor...  
Ela quase chorou de emoção...  
- Eu nunca poderia imaginar que era você... Por que nunca me disse?  
- Acho que posso perguntar o mesmo...  
- Eu achava que você nunca me amaria... Quando vi você naquela loja, poderia jurar que o presente era para a Mino...  
- A Mino? Mas ela é só uma amiga!  
- É que... você vivia indo ao orfanato...  
- Isso foi na época em que voltei da Grécia, mas depois... eu só queria ficar perto de você, o tempo todo... ou você nunca percebeu o quanto é importante pra mim? – Seiya perguntou, com um olhar irresistível...  
- Eu achava que você se preocupava comigo apenas por obrigação... por ser um cavaleiro... – explicou.  
Acariciando o rosto da garota, Seiya disse:  
- Eu pensava assim até o dia em que pulei daquele abismo com você nos meus braços, lembra? Porque foi nesse dia que eu percebi que seria capaz de qualquer coisa, não por Athena, mas por você... – confessou ele, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos dela e a beijava novamente...  
Minutos depois, Saori lembrou:  
- Eu não te dei um presente...  
- Não importa... o maior de todos os presentes é o seu amor!  
- Pra mim também, Seiya...  
Eles permaneceram abraçados, apenas desfrutando da felicidade daquele momento tão esperado pelos dois...

**FIM**


End file.
